Mal's Last Stand
by Smarty 94
Summary: Upon repeated failures; Mal sets off to find a very powerful sword to defeat Mike and take over the universe once and for all while Mike, Sonic, and Randy with the help of Soos, and Wendy Corduroy try to find a new weapon. Meanwhile; Ben, Abu, Iago, Sideswipe, and Windblade head for Egypt to find an artifact and keep it out of Hater's hands while the omnitrix starts malfunctioning.
1. Planet Onyx

At a bank; an explosion happened and Megavolt, Joker, and Bushroot emerged from it with loads of money bags.

"Thanks for the loot." said Joker.

He did his signature laugh.

He was about to run when a voice is heard.

"Not so fast Joker." said a Familiar Voice.

Joker is shocked.

"Oh no not Batman." said Joker and smiled. "But it would be good seeing him again."

However; Sonic ended up drop kicking the clown prince of crime.

"It's a long ways from being the dark knight." said Sonic.

He leaped over to Megavolt and began battling him.

Joker was about to get Sonic, but was strangled from behind by Mike with a broom stick.

Joker is shocked.

"You." said Joker.

Mike was about to attack Joker again when he and Megavolt were teleported away.

Sonic and Mike are shocked.

"What the?" They asked

Bushroot looked around and realized that he was still in the area.

"Hey, those assholes forgot about me." said Bushroot.

He was then teleported away.

"Looks like Mal is running out of ideas for world domination." said Sonic.

Mike sighed.

"I don't like the looks of this. He practically ruined my life by having me be sent to Juvenile hall, and almost ruining my love life." said Mike.

Back at Mal's lair Mal was steaming mad, literally.

There was steam coming from his ears.

"HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!" He shouted.

The villains were cowering in fear.

"You're all a bunch of incompetent fools. I was more successful without any of you losers." said Mal.

He pulled out a book and looked at a page that had a picture of what looked like the Sword of Darkness.

"This time, it's personal." said Mal.

He walked off.

But what he didn't know was that a camera that looked like a small mechanical spider was watching the whole thing.

At the mansion; Randy was in the computer room watching everything.

He paused the video and rewound it before zooming into the image of the sword.

Randy was confused.

"What is this?" said Randy.

Sonic and Mike entered the room and saw the sword on the computer.

Mike went over to the controls and pushed some buttons before the sword appeared on the internet.

"Centuries ago; there was a battle between three beings and one villain who tried to wipe out all of life on Earth with the very sword. But in order to do that, they had to sacrifice their own lives to ensure that the sword was hidden for good, and that no one can find it." said Mike.

Mike was confused.

"Weird." said Mike.

With Mal; he was on Onyx and he was looking around.

"If this map is correct then the sword should be on this planet." said Mal. "Man I'm thirsty. I better get a drink as well."

He saw the Onyx Tavern and smirked.

"That place will do." He said.

In the Onyx Tavern we see all kinds of monsters.

One of them is King Sphinx and one was Lizzinator who were cheering and talking.

Some were the Watchdogs and they were relaxing and playing cards.

Even Dominator's Robots were relaxing.

Just then Mal came in and everyone in the Onyx Tavern saw him and went quiet.

Mal walked over to the bar slowly as everyone stared on in silence.

The alternate personality sat down on a stool.

"Vodka martini, shaken, not stirred." said Mal.

Everyone in the tavern started laughing.

The bartender approached Mal.

"Dude, we don't serve anything that James Bond would drink since it's very disgusting in real life." said the bartender.

Mal pulled out a light blue version of a blaster that looked like G1 Megatron in blaster mode before shooting Brainiac (Superman: The Animated Series) through the chest who then fell on the ground dead.

Everyone gasped in shock.

Mal aimed the blaster at the bartender.

"You were saying?" said Mal.

The Bartender gulped.

"Would you like any chicken legs as well?' asked the Bar Tender.

The Chunky Chicken became shocked and jumped out the window.

"No, I'll be fine." said Mal, "Just the martini."

The Bar Tender walked off and Mal turned to the patrons.

"Attention everyone, I'm am looking for the Sword of Destruction, and I have reason to believe that it's on this planet. Now, does anyone know where I can find it?" said Mal.

A buff and face painted man named Fistrick (Ben 10 Omniverse) approached Mal.

"I know where that is bro, and there is no way you'll make me talk. I'm seeking it myself." said Fistrick.

He then cracked his knuckles.

"I'll make sure you don't find it before me." said Fistrick.

He was about to grab Mal, but the evil twin grabbed Fistrick's arm and held him in a hammer lock, breaking his arm a bit.

Fistrick screamed.

"What did you say to me?" said Mal.

Everyone is shocked.

"You're looking for that sword trust me no one should get it its to powerful." said Lizzinator.

Mal let go of Fistrick before approaching Lizzinnator and aiming a blaster to his face.

"Listen buddy, that sword is going to me my key to world domination, or better yet, universal conquest." said Mal.

He turned on the blaster.

"Either you help me find that sword, or it's ca putt to you." said Mal, "What do you say?"

Lizzinator jumped out the window and onto a Horse.

"HI HO SILVER AWAY!" Lizzinator shouted.

The Horse nodded and ran off.

Mal scoffed.

"Cowards." said Mal.

The bartender appeared with a martini.

"You shaken martini." said the bartender.

Mal grabbed the drink and drank it before putting the glass on the table.

"Oh yeah, that's what I'm talking about. You guys are wimps." said Mal.

He walked out of the tavern, but then he grabbed a trash can and started vomiting.

"UGH, Liver damage." Mal said before he continued to vomit.

All the villains were looking outside and saw everything.

"Called it." said Pudgy Pig.

Mal shot the pig and he turned into bacon.

"I'm OK." said Pudgy Pig.


	2. Energy Readings

In the mansion living room; Ben was tampering with the omnitrix.

"Come on, come on." said Ben.

Iago flew onto Ben's shoulder and noticed what he was doing.

"Forget it, I don't think that thing has a battery." said Iago.

Ben sighed.

"It's not that Iago, lately this things's been acting up, and Azmuth doesn't seem to know what's going on with it either, and he's the smartest being in 4 galaxies." said Ben.

Azmuth was drinking a smoothie but stopped.

"Five." said Azmuth.

He continued drinking.

Iago smiled.

"Relax, I'm sure it's nothing serious." said Iago.

"It's been going on for three days." said Ben.

Iago became shocked.

"Okay it's that bad." said Iago.

He then smiled.

"But I may know someone who can help." said Iago.

Later; the two were looking at Fixit who was having a pasta dinner with his wife.

Ben smacked Iago on the back of the head.

"You idiot, I know Fixit." said Ben.

Iago is mad.

"Not that crazy Minicon." said Iago. "I mean Sideswipe."

Ben is shocked.

But he smacked Iago on the back of the head.

"You idiot, I also know Sideswipe." said Ben.

"I know but trust me." said Iago.

Later; the two and Sideswipe were at Fixit's computer.

Sideswipe was messing with the computer.

"Well, I don't know how to fix the omnitrix, but I do know what's been going on." said Sideswipe.

Ben became confused.

"What?" said Ben.

"Recently there's been some weird energy readings in Egypt. Could have something to do with that battle you had against with this Killjoy's forces before he was killed. But it's been messing with lots of technology." said Sideswipe, "The odd thing is that Cybertronian's haven't been affected by it."

"What about Fixit?" Ben asked. "He's married to a Juicer."

"He's an idiot with a couple of screws loose." said Sideswipe.

The three nodded.

"We'd better check out those readings and what the reason for it is." said Ben.

Abu climbed up Ben's shoulder and screeched.

Ben looked at the monkey.

"Okay, you can come along with us as well." said Ben.

Sideswipe activated the Ground Bridge and a portal appeared.

"We'd better be quick about this, if those readings go higher, who knows what could happen?" said Sideswipe.

"Well, it could destroy the very fabric of time, changing history forever, causing widespread panic on an unimaginable scale." said Iago.

Everyone stared at Iago.

"Or not." said Iago.

Just then Windblade came in and she was mad.

"SIDESWIPES WHAT ARE YOU DOING! WE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE GOING ON A DATE!" Windblade shouted.

Sideswipe face palmed himself.

"Oh yeah." said Sideswipe.

Ben climbed up to Sideswipe's shoulder and turned to Windblade.

"If you're going to blame anyone, blame me. My omnitrix has been acting up lately and Sideswipe told me of weird energy readings from Egypt." said Ben.

The Female Kabuki Autobot is shocked.

"Energy readings in Egypt?" said Windblade.

On Hater's ship; Lord Hater was watching the whole thing on TV.

"I don't want to intrude on what could only be described as true Cybertronian romance that's better then what Fixit has with the Juicer, but we were going to check out those readings and see what was causing them." said Ben.

Sideswipes nodded.

"Your right Ben and here." Sideswipes said and did some stuff with the watch. "I unlocked a new Cybertronian Alien for you."

Ben looked at the Omnitrix.

"I just hope it doesn't short out or something." said Ben.

Hater smirked.

"Weird energy readings in Egypt, interesting." said Hater.

He pushed a button labeled 'push to call most loyal minions'.

Peepers and Scourge ran into the room and looked at Hater.

"Commander Peepers and Scourge the Hedgehog reporting for duty." the two minions said.

Hater smirked.

"Boys we are going on a trip to Egypt." said Hater.


	3. The Sword of Chaos

In the Mystery Machine; Mike was driving the vehicle down the highway as Sonic and Randy were looking at a map on a screen.

"Anything yet?" said Mike.

"All we're getting is the location of the three weapons, just not the exact location." said Randy.

"Mal could be anywhere." said Mike.

With Mal he was searching for the sword with the help of King Sphinx.

"You sure you know where the sword is?" asked Mal. "Because I want it and I will grow giant to crush my foes."

"You shall get it." said King Sphinx.

He then stopped in shock and started sniffing the air.

"We are here." said King Sphinx. "Now see you."

He jumped on a Black winged horse

"RIDE LIKE THE WIND BULLSEYE!" King Sphinx shouted

The Horse nodded and ride off.

Mal looked up in anger.

"YOU DOUBLE CROSSING ASSHOLE!" yelled Mal.

The horse returned and Mal got back on it before it ran off once more.

"That's right, you'd better make sure I'm on your back." said Mal.

Back on Earth; the Mystery Machine was still going down the road but ended up stopping due to some low tires, a bad engine, and it was out of gas.

The three were shocked.

"That's not good." said Mike.

Sonic kept on looking at the map.

"At least we're now in the area where the new weapon is at." said Sonic.

The three went out of the vehicle and over to the hood of the van.

"Pop the hood." said Randy.

Mike managed to pull up the hood and inspected the engine.

"Okay, the engines dead, we've got low tires, we're out of gas, and Mal's possibly closer to that sword then we are to this new weapon." said Mike.

"Where are we anyways?" said Randy.

Sonic looked around the place and saw something before becoming shocked.

"You've got to be kidding me." said Sonic.

He was looking at the Gravity Falls water tower.

Randy and Mike looked at the water tower.

"Unbelievable, of all the places we could have broken down in and discovered where the weapon could have been, it had to be Gravity Falls." said Mike.

"It hasn't been the same since Bill Cipher was erased from existence." said Randy.

"I know, besides, I would have destroyed Bill like there was no problem at all." said Sonic.

"No you wouldn't." said Randy.

"Whatever; just take the Ninja Cycle over to get some help, I'll catch up with you later." said Sonic.

Randy nodded and went into the Mystery Machine before coming out as the Norrisville Ninja and riding the Ninja Cycle.

Mike got on the cycle.

"Run like the wind Ghost Rider." said Randy.

He then drove the cycle away.

Sonic chuckled.

"Just like those Nicholas Cage films." said Sonic.

He activated his werehog morpher before turning into the werehog and roaring.

Sonic then lifted the Mystery Machine over his head and walked off.

With Randy and Mike; they stopped the Ninja Cycle at the Mystery Shack before getting off the motorcycle.

"This place hasn't changed at all." said Mike.

"Except for the fact that it's now under new management." said Randy.

"Except for that." said Mike.

Randy stepped over a rope that was tied in a lasso knock before it lifted him up into the air.

Randy groaned.

"That's just great. It can't get any worse then this." said Randy.

He was grabbed by the head and spun around until he saw Wendy Corduroy leaning on a tree.

"Randy Cunningham; the Norrisville Ninja. Sure came as a surprise to me when I saw the report. I'm a friend of everyone in the mansion, and you couldn't have told me? I don't know weather I should kill you or kiss you." said Wendy.

"I'll take the second option." said Randy.

Wendy chuckled.

"Well I don't know. Won't your girlfriend Theresa be mad?" asked Wendy.

"Only if it was on the lips, but our girlfriends promised not to blow their tops if anyone were to kiss us on the cheeks. Yeah, we had a lot of meetings about that." said Mike.

Wendy shrugged it off before removing Randy's mask part ways and kissing him on the cheek.

Randy blushed.

Meanwhile with Mal he was at the spot where the sword is.

"Yes the sword is now mine.' said Mal

Mal took a ray blaster out and blasted the spot.

Soon all of Onyx shook and everyone is shocked

'WHAT THE!" Rhino Blaster shouted.

Polluticorn became scared and he jumped out the window and onto a winged Black Horse

"RIDE LIKE THE WIND SNOWBALL!" Polluticorn shouted.

The Horse nodded and rode off.

He saw the Sword of Chaos stuck in a rock and walked towards it.

Mal smirked and grabbed the sword.

"Infinite powers shall soon be mine." said Mal.

Mal laughed.

Unknown to him; a Dominator Bot saw this.

The bot started recording everything and Dominator watched the whole thing from her spaceship.

"Just like taking candy from a baby. Only I'm manipulating someone into stealing a dangerous sword so that the world will be mine for the taking." said Dominator.


	4. The Pyramid

In Egypt; a ground bridge portal opened up as Ben, Iago, Abu who was in sunglasses and carrying a bottle of sunblock, Sideswipe, and Windblade emerged from it before it closed up.

Iago turned to Abu.

"We're in Egypt; not a beach." said Iago.

Abu screeched.

Ben groaned.

"I'll just check to see if Brainstorm can find out where the readings are coming from." said Ben.

He activated his omnitrix, slammed down on it, and became Whampire.

The vampire alien became shocked.

"Whampire, in the daytime, IN THE DESERT!?" yelled Whampire.

The Vampire screamed and ran around screaming like a little girl.

The two Autobots stared on in shock.

"We must be very close to the weird activity." said Sideswipe.

"Yeah." said Windblade.

Whampire was still running around while steaming up.

He even turned into a bat and crashed into a pyramid before turning back to Ben.

Ben started panting from exhaustion.

"Did someone get the number on that Hippopotamus?" asked a tired Ben.

He looked at the pyramid and pulled out his cell phone and saw that it was sparking out.

"Yep, this is the place." said Ben.

Unknown to them a Cloaked Figure was watching and it was confused.

Hater saw this and smirked.

"Time to get things started." He said. "WATCHDOGS ATTACK!"

Lots of Watchdogs approached Ben who activated his Omnitrix.

"Time to go Rath on these Watchdogs." said Ben.

He slammed down on the omnitrix, but nothing happen.

He did it again, but still nothing.

Ben groaned.

"Dammit." said Ben.

"Looks like this kid could use some help." said the figure.

The Figure jumped in front of the Watchdogs and took the cloak off to reveal a Person that looks like Vypra but with Blond Hair.

She punched the Watchdogs, kicked them and ate one.

She then took her staff and swing it around and it make a whistling sound.

The Watchdogs ran off.

Hater became mad.

"You idiots, get her. Never retreat, never surrender." said Hater.

A bunch of laser blasts went past Hater, scaring him.

"Retreat, surrender." said Hater.

He got on a skeleton horse.

"RIDE LIKE THE WIND SKULL!" shouted Hater.

The horse ran off.

The mysterious figure pulled out a stone tablet and placed it in front of Ben before disappearing.

The two Autobots, Iago, and Abu appeared.

"Ben, you okay?" said Sideswipe.

"Not the first time I accidentally went Whampire in the daytime and a desert." said Ben.

He noticed the stone tablet.

Ben became confused and picked up the tablet and noticed some writing on it.

"Whoever reads this tablet should know what resides inside the pyramid. An ancient Namekian artifact was placed here ten thousand years ago to keep out of the hands of evil forces. Lately it has been causing lots of electrical problems due to it recently sensing who is to acquire it. Once you enter the pyramid, you shall be given three test to prove your worthiness for the artifact. But you can only leave the pyramid if you get the artifact." said Ben.

Iago is shocked.

"Wait, we can't leave the pyramid without getting the artifact? That's lame." said Iago, "At least we now know what's causing Ben's omnitrix to malfunction."

Sideswipe started hyperventilating.

"Stuck in a tight pyramid that'll be closed only when we get the Namekian artifact. I don't think I can deal with it, I'm afraid of tight spaces, I'm not to sure I can-"Sideswipe said fearfully before being smacked in the back of the head by Windblade.

"Better?" said Windblade.

Sideswipe breathed in calmly before exhaling.

"Better." said Sideswipe.

Iago smiled.

"How about you stay out here and watch out for anyone." said Iago.

Sideswipe nodded.

Ben went to the entrance of the pyramid.

"I think it's best that Windblade waits out here as well. Besides, it's already obvious that I was meant to find that artifact, plus this entry way isn't big enough for a Cybertronian of any kind, unless it's a mini con." said Ben.

Windblade looked at the entrance.

"You're right." said Windblade.

Iago and Abu got on Ben's shoulder as he went into the pyramid before it closed down.

Sideswipes smiled.

"I know what to do as well." He said and scanned the sand and his red color changed to brown.

Windblade scanned the sand as well and her color turned brown.

"So what is with you and tight places Slick?" said Windblade.

Sideswipe sighed.

"I've got serious claustrophobic problems. I can't deal with traffic of any kind, not even minor traffic." said Sideswipe.

Windblade became confused.

"Wait, you don't like traffic, yet you turn into a car?" said Windblade.

"I prefer lots of open space to pull off my athletic prowess." said Sideswipe.

The Kubuki Bot is shocked.

"Huh that's as weird as when Rita singing a song in the space Dumpster." said the Kabuki Bot.

 **Cutaway Gag**

In a space dumpster; Rita was singing badly as Finster, Baboo, Squat, and Goldar had headphones on.

"99 Bottles of Slime on the wall, 99 Bottles of Slime. You take one down pass it around, 98 Bottles of Slime on the wall." sang Rita.

Goldar removed one of Squat's headphones.

"By the time my employment with Rita comes to an end, I'm going to find work with someone who doesn't sing at all. Perhaps with a dinosaur who wants to restore a planet to it's prehistoric roots." said Goldar.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

Windblade then sensed something.

"Someone's coming." said Windblade.

The two Autobots turned into their vehicle modes as Hater, Peepers, and Scourge approached the pyramid.

"Yes, whatever lies within this pyramid will soon be mine." said Hater.

He ran to the pyramid, but crashed face first in the entry way.

"Ow." said Hater.


	5. Death of Mal

Back at Gravity Falls; Randy, Mike, Wendy, and Soos were in the Mystery Shack.

"So what brings you here?" said Soos.

"We along with Sonic are looking for an ancient weapon that's somewhere underneath Gravity Falls." said Mike.

Wendy became confused.

"Why isn't that hedgehog with you anyways?" said Wendy.

Sonic still in werehog form entered the building panting from exhaustion.

"20 minutes just to get here on slow feet and while carrying the Mystery Machine over my head." said Sonic.

He got on the cash register counter and passed out.

"Nevermind." said Wendy.

An aroma entered the room and everyone noticed it.

"What's cooking?" said Randy.

"Oh, I was cooking about 6 dozen chili do-"Soos said before being shushed by Mike.

"Don't say it, even if Sonic's passed out." said Mike.

"Why?" asked Soos.

Randy pulled out a piece of paper and wrote something down on it and showed it to Soos.

"He likes chili dogs?" said Soos.

Randy, Mike, and Wendy smacked their faces.

Sonic quickly woke up and turned back to normal before making a run for the kitchen where lots of eating sounds were heard.

Everyone is shocked.

"Ok what can be worst?" Soos asked.

Just then everything shook and everyone is shocked.

"What the?" asked Wendy and looked and freaked out, "Um Mike do you have a brother who is a Giant?"

Mike became shocked.

"You don't mean." said Mike.

"I think she does." said Randy.

Everyone looked out and saw Mal as a Giant and with Dragon Wings and now has a demonic features. He also has the Chaos sword.

Everyone became shocked.

"Yikes." said Soos.

"I think I just wet myself." said Mike.

Everyone backed away from Mike.

"What, people don't do that kind of stuff when around Darkseid with the voice of a musician." said Mike.

 **Cutaway Gag**

On Apokalips; Darkseid had Lois Lane in some type of cage and was taunting Superman.

"You shall taste the wrath of me once again Superman." said Darkseid.

Lois Lane pulled out some lozenge's.

"How about some lozenge's Darkseid, you sound terrible." said Lois Lane.

Darkseid did some thinking.

"Okay." said Darkseid.

He took the cold medicine and ate it.

Darkseid sighed.

"Finally, I was fighting the most serious cold for centuries." Darkseid said in a Weird Al Yankovic voice.

Superman and Lois stared at Darkseid in shock.

"What?" said Darkseid.

Everyone laughed.

Darkseid groaned.

"Come on." said Darkseid.

"You sound like Weird Al Yankovic." said Lois.

Darkseid groaned.

"This again? That guy is a true monster, ripping off famous musicians to make his own music." said Darkseid.

Superman became mad.

"You take that back, Weird Al Yankovic is a national treasure." said Superman.

"Oh please, even Dr. Screwball Jones sounds like that Jackass." said The Evil Man.

Superman flew over to Darkseid and started pummeling him to oblivion.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

Sonic returned with a popped out belly and chili on his lips.

"Wait, Darkseid actually sounds like Weird Al Yankovic?" said Sonic.

Mike grabbed Sonic and dragged him to the window and he saw the giant Mal causing lots of destruction and mayhem.

"Okay, that was uncalled for." said Sonic.

Giant Mal laughed.

"Come on out Mike and face me like a man." said Mal.

Mike groaned.

"I will and by myself." said Mike.

He ran out of the Mystery Shack and pulled out Smokey's lamp.

"Solar Streak Megazord." said Mike.

The Solar Streak Megazord came out of the lamp and Mike jumped into the cockpit.

The Megazord and Mal started fighting each other.

The other four looked on.

"So what now?" said Soos.

Wendy grabbed two suitcases.

"Now we find a new a new town or city to live in. Maybe Toon City." said Wendy.

She started to walk off, but was grabbed by the hair by Sonic, causing Wendy to keep on walking, but stay in the same place.

"Wow, the exit seems to be getting farther and farther every day." said Wendy.

She noticed that Sonic was holding her hair and stopped moving her feet.

"We still need to find that weapon we came looking for." said Sonic.

With the Battle Mal slashed the Megazord.

"You are doomed Mike." said Mal.

"No, you're doomed." said Mike.

Mal lifted the Megazord up and threw it on the ground very hard.

Mike groaned.

"I regret not finishing you off when I had the chance, but I won't make that mistake again." said Mike.

Mals sword glowed and it slashed the Megazord destroying it.

Mike got on his feet and looked up.

"Zord or no zord, I won't let you win." said Mike.

Mal shrunk to human sized.

"It has come to this." said Mal.

"Let's do it." said Mike.

The twins charged towards each other.

Back in the Mystery Shack; the four were looking at the map that was in the Mystery Machine.

'Well, this weapon isn't in Gravity Falls." said Soos.

He pushed some icons and the map changed to underground, revealing a Gorrila Zord, a Falcon Zord, and a Bear Zord.

"They're underground." said Soos.

Everyone looked at the zords in shock.

"New zords." said Sonic.

Randy grabbed Sonic's iPad and plugged it into the map.

Soos became confused.

"Dude, what're you doing?" said Soos.

"Trying to activate the zords from here." said Randy.

He started to push some icons on the iPad before the zords turned on.

The zords did their animal roars and started digging their way to the surface.

Back with Mike and Mal; the two were still fighting each other.

"It all ends here." said Mal.

"In the end, one shall stand, one shall fall." said Mike.

"It shall be you who falls." said Mal.

He punched Mike who went crashing into a tree and falling to the ground before growing to gigantic size.

"I will crush you once and for all Mike." said Mal.

Just then rumbling sounds are heard.

Mal became confused.

"What the?" said Mal.

The new zords emerged from the ground and the gorrila zord punched Mal in the chin, sending him flying away.

Mike noticed the zords.

"Whoa." said Mike.

The zords approached Mike and the gorrila placed a hand down to Mike and placed it on ground level.

The teen got on the zord just before it placed Mike in the cockpit that looked like the movie version of the Ninja Falcon Zord cockpit.

"Eat your heart out Drillbit Taylor." said Mike.

"That's a very good movie." said Randy.

Sonic, Soos, and Wendy nodded in agreement.

Mal is shocked.

"This can't be." said Mal.

He flew towards the zords.

The Falcon zord fired a laser at Mal, sending him flying away.

"Zords, combine." said Mike.

The Bear Zord made it's head fold onto it's chest before splitting in half and attaching itself to the gorrila zord, creating the feet.

The Falcon Zord attached itself to the gorrila zords back, creating the wings.

The Gorrila Zord made it's head fold onto it's back before a head that looked like the Mighty Morphin Dragon Megazord's head but with a mouth plate covering it's mouth appeared.

The newly constructed Megazord got into fighting position.

"Mighty Megazord." said Mike, "Online."

Mal is shocked.

"No, a new Megazord." said Mal.

"Mal, you're in for it now." said Sonic.

The villain and Megazord started battling each other.

"So, you've got a new weapon to use against me, no matter." said Mal.

He started blasting lots of energy from the sword of Chaos at the Megazord, covering it in a cloud of dust.

Mal smirked evily.

However; the Megazord emerged from it without a scratch on it.

Mal became shocked.

"No." said Mal.

The New Megazord summoned two swords that have the appearance of the Super Zeo Megazord's swords.

Mal is mad and charged and swung his sword but the new Megazord used the two swords and sliced the sword destroying it.

Mal became shocked.

"No." said Mal.

He turned around and was about to run off, but was stabbed through the heart by Mike.

Mal started gasping and saw the sword lodged through his back and chest.

"You stole my childhood, you will never rob anyone, of anything, ever again." said Mike.

Mal started gasping and got on his knees before grabbing the sword.

Megavolt saw the whole thing from a distance and became shocked.

"Lord Mal, no." said Megavolt.

Mal tried to push the sword out, but ended up slipping out of it and fell on the ground dead before shrinking down to normal size and losing his demonic appearance.

Mike jumped out of the Megazord and approached Mal as Sonic, Randy, Soos, and Wendy exited the Mystery Shack and saw everything.

Randy placed two fingers on Mal's neck to check his pulse.

"Mal is gone." said Sonic.

However Mal awoke and he grabbed Mike.

"You think this is over? No, it's just begun, for I might have lost the battle, but the war shall always wage on, with or without me leading." said Mal.

He let go of Mike.

"The league of evil shall live on for as long as they have faith in me." said Mal.

He fell on the ground and exploded.

The explosion was seen from above Earth.

Two aliens named Kang and Kodos saw everything from their spaceship.

"Kang, what're those earthlings doing this time?" said Kodos.

"I wish I knew, but this is what we get for keeping our ship in orbit over Earth since their year 1989." said Kang.


	6. New Alien

Back in the Egyptian pyramid; Ben, Iago, and Abu were walking down the place and reached a room that had some type of Rock Band game and TV.

Ben became confused.

"What is it with these ancient things having very modern stuff?" said Ben.

"I don't know." said Iago.

Ben grabbed a Rock Band guitar and started selecting a song.

"Must be the first test." said Ben.

He then noticed Detroit Rock City on the menu and selected it.

"Eat your heart out Kevin James." said Ben.

Iago is shocked.

"He is a treasure." said Iago.

Music started playing and Ben started playing the fake guitar.

"I feel uptight on a Saturday night." Ben started singing, "Nine o'clock, the radio's the only light."

Later; Ben finished playing the fake guitar and it disappeared before an accordion was placed in his hands.

Ben became confused and saw a note on it.

"Play a Weird Al Yankovic song." said Ben.

Iago groaned.

"That guys a rip off artist." said Iago.

Abu smacked Iago across the face and spoke monkey.

"Yeah well yo mama is so ugly that even the Wicked Witch of the West was scared of her." said Iago.

Ben started playing Bohemian Polka.

One Weird Al song later; Ben was now looking at a huge treadmill.

"The last test." said Ben.

He activated the omnitrix.

"At least this thing is working again." said Ben, "Time to go XLR8."

He slammed down on the omnitrix, but turned into a Cybertronian that looked like a green version of Sideswipe with the omnitrix symbol on the chest.

Ben is shocked.

"I was wrong." said Ben, "Might as well call this thing Speed Demon."

The alien known as Speed Demon turned into vehicle mode and got on top of the treadmill and started going very fast on it.

The treadmill couldn't take it anymore and blew up.

The explosion was seen from space.

Kang and Kodos noticed the explosion.

"Again?" said Kang.

"I knew we should have taken a vacation to Cybertron." said Kodos.

"Oh please that planet is ugly." said Kang.

Back in the pyramid; a door opened up and Speed Demon who was back to Ben, Iago, and Abu looked into the room and saw what looked like a Namekian Dragon Ball, but had only one red star and was completely green.

Ben ran to the artifact.

He slowly approached it and removed it from the podium it was on.

Ben is mad.

"I spent all those tests just to get some type of Dragon Ball?" said Ben.

Outside the pyramid; the entry way opened up and Hater noticed it.

"YES, now I can claim whatever is inside that pyramid." said Hater.

He, Peepers, and Scourge ran into the pyramid.

The two camouflage Autobots noticed it.

They turned into robot mode.

"That's not good." said Sideswipe.

Windblade turned on her comm link.

"Ben, some skeleton character is in the pyramid and is heading your way." said Windblade.

" _Hater, don't worry about a thing, I'll make him cry like a little bitch as always._ " Ben said from the communicator.

Windblade turned off her communicator.

"So what should we do during that time?" said Windblade.

Sideswipe did some thinking.

"I don't know." said Sideswipe.

He then sighed.

"But I do feel pretty bad about forgetting our date." said Sideswipe.

The Kabuki bot smiled and playfully punched Sideswipe on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure you'll find a way to make up for it." said Windblade.

Back in the pyramid; Ben, Iago, and Abu were still looking at the artifact as Hater, Peepers, and Scourge appeared.

"That thing shall be mind." said Hater.

Scourge ran to Ben and kicked the ball out of Ben's hands before it landed in Hater's hands.

Hater laughed.

"Yes." said Hater.

Hater laughed.

"At last this orb is mine." said Hater. "And my girl Dominator will be happy."

"Not if I can help it." said Ben.

He tried to activate his omnitrix, but nothing happened.

Ben groaned.

"Great." said Ben.

Abu noticed a huge boulder and threw it at Hater's privates, making the skeleton drop the orb.

Ben managed to grab the orb and made a run for it outside of the pyramid.

Peepers became shocked.

"He's getting away." said Peepers.

Scourge ran towards Ben, but the human punched the hedgehog clone out of the way.

Hater walked outside the pyramid and became mad.

"If I can't have the orb, no one will." said Hater.

He shot some electricity at Ben.

The teen saw the blast and put the orb in the way before the electricity could hit him.

The blast hit the orb, destroying it and possibly Ben, leaving a huge smoke cloud.

The heroes became shocked.

Even Kang and her brother were shocked.

"I hope that hero Ben 10 is OK." said Kang.

"You're telling me." said Kodos.

Hater smirked.

"Yes, it's over Tennyson." said Hater.

However; a figure in the cloud of smoke was shown.

Hater became shocked.

"What?" said Hater.

The figure put one hand in front of the other and over it's head.

"MASENKO!" yelled the figure.

The figure then blasted a yellow beam at Hater, sending him flying into the pyramid.

Everyone became shocked.

"Whoa." said Iago.

The figure stepped out of the smoke, revealing a Namekian that looked like Piccolo, wearing a white cape with weights on the shoulder parts, and a black and green jumpsuit with the omnitrix symbol on the chest, revealing that it's Ben in a new alien form.

"It'll take more then a mere blast to destroy me Hater." said the new alien.

Iago is shocked.

"Ben is that you?" asked Iago.

The Namekian smiled.

"Yes, it's me." said the alien, "Just call me Oboe."

Hater noticed Oboe and became mad.

"No, I refuse to admit defeat." said Hater.

He blasted at Oboe lots of times, but the blasts were deflected away.

Hater became shocked.

"My turn." said Oboe.

He teleported in front of Peepers and kicked him flying to Hater's ship, before doing the same thing to Scourge.

Oboe then teleported in front of Hater and uppercut punched him before tossing him to his own ship.

Oboe then placed his index and middle fingers together and started charging up lots of energy.

He then aimed at the ship.

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" yelled Oboe.

He fired at the ship, destroying it.

The omnitrix started beeping before it turned Oboe back to Ben.

He activated his omnitrix and saw that it was working again.

The teenager smiled.

"That's a relief, this is working perfectly again." said Ben.

"I guess when that Orb was destroyed with you holding it, whatever was in it went in the omnitrix and stored some of that Namekian DNA inside of the watch." said Sideswipe.

Iago is mad.

"That was the cause of everything? I CAN'T BELIEVE WE WASTED OUR TIME TRYING TO FIND A PROBLEM THAT WAS CAUSED BY A-"Iago said before being smacked in the back of the head by Abu.

A ground bridge portal opened up and the group went into it before it closed up.


	7. All's Well That Ends Well

At the late Mal's hideout; Megavolt was on a stage giving an eulogy on Mal.

"Mal's death was indeed a shocking on, it came to us without any warning." said Megavolt, "To lose an evil leader such as Mal, was indeed a terrible time for us all."

Megavolt then sighed.

"Which is why that with a heavy heart if villains even have any, that I shall take over as leader of this organization until we find a new leader to lead us all." said Megavolt.

However laughter is heard.

Everyone became confused.

"What was that?" said Quackerjack.

"Must have been a draft." said Vrak.

The villains shrugged it off.

Dominator was outside watching everything while smirking evily.

"Phase one to taking control of this organization complete, time for phase two." said Dominator, "Which will happen in the next fic."

She laughed.

At the mansion; Sonic, Randy, Mike, Soos, and Wendy were outside chiling in a hot tub as Ben, Iago, Abu, Sideswipe, and Windblade emerged from the ground bridge.

"Hey Ben." said Sonic.

Ben smiled.

"Hey guy's, Soos, and Wendy." said Ben.

"Yo." said Wendy.

Ben started drinking a smoothie.

"So what are you up to?" said Ben.

"Not much, went to Gravity Falls as you can see, found some new zords, and killed Mal for good." said Mike.

Ben spit his drink out which hit Kai.

"Seriously?" said Kai.

Iago noticed something odd.

"Doesn't it disturb anyone that there are four guys and one girl in a hot tub together?" said Iago.

"Don't worry, we're all in swim clothes." said Soos.

"Except for me." said Sonic.

Everyone in the hot tub sighed.

"Well, I'm bushed. I think I'll return to Gravity Falls." said Soos.

He got out of the hot tub and the bubbles in the tub disappeared.

Everyone saw this and looked at Soos and then the tub and they all jumped out of the water.

"OH GOD!" yelled Sonic.

Sideswipe chuckled.

"I don't get it, but it's too funny." said Sideswipe.


End file.
